Tears
by Wildfire's Flame
Summary: My second song fiction. Yes it is yaoi. Well technically I guess it is Shounen ai. CyexKento pairing. Cye and Kento have an arguement and then tragedy strikes. Will the Ronins be able to cope with the loss of one of their members? But is he actually gone?


Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I wish I did. Don't own the song either. It is a product of Midnight Sons. Ronin Warriors belong to Sunrise and Graz Entertainment. If you have any comments, please direct them to [bhollan2@hotmail.com. ][1] Characters may be slightly out of character.

  
  


Warning: This is a yaoi (AKA: Male/Male Relationship) fanfiction. If you do not like that type of thing then please do not read. Any flames will be laughed at. You have been warned. 

  
  


Heartfelt thanks goes out to Winter who proofread this for me. I am so eternally indebted to you for this. You're the best. ^_~

  
  


**TEARS **

**

By: Wildfire's Flame

**

  
  


Kento slammed his fist into the wall, cracking it. Tears slid unbidden down his face as pieces of memory crashed into his mind. He couldn't believe it but it was true. Cye . . . Cye was gone and there was no going back this time. He had been such a fool and drove away the only one he had ever loved and now what was left? Memories. Painful bitter memories. 

  
  


******How will I start tomorrow without you here?**

**Whose heart will guide me?**

**When all the answers disappear**

  
  


Ryo heard the crash from upstairs and sighed. It had only been a couple days since Cye had vanished and was thought to be dead. The link to the Water Ronin could not be established, and they had found Cye's car crashed among the rocks of the reef, blood streaking the seat. But Cye was nowhere to be found. Ryo feared that the sea had claimed the spearsman's life as the waves could reach the car when it was high tide. That was part of the reason they had not noticed the car sooner. The tide had hidden it from view. 

  
  


Ryo stood and started for the stairs when a golden hand stopped him. Peering up into Sage's violet depths, he could feel himself start to break apart as well. Blindly, he fell into the other swordsman's arms and began to cry. "Oh God. Cye. Where are you?"

  
  


"Shhhh. Ryo. We'll find him. You know we will."

  
  


"Yeah, but will we find him alive, Sage?"

  
  


Sage stilled in his movements and Ryo swallowed hard. 

  
  


"See, even you can't answer that Sage."

  
  


"No, you're right I can't answer that, but I don't think he's dead Ryo. I can't believe that and I won't till I see his body. If I do, I'll go insane." Sage continued to hold Ryo loosely in his arms as he prayed silently that Cye would be returned to them safely. 

  
  


**Is it too late?**

**Are you too far gone to stay?**

**Best Friends forever, should never have to go away**

  
  


Kentoslid down the wall holding his head in his hands. "Oh Cye. Why? Why did you have to leave in such a hurry. Why did we have to fight? It's all my fault. All my fault that you're gone." More tears flowed unbidden down the Warrior of Strength's face. He flinched as his memory took hold. 

  
  


~ "Damn it Cye!! Stop fussing over me. I'm fine." 

"Sure you are Kento. Is that why you have this large cut running across your side? What were you doing anyway? Sparring with Ryo again, with real weapons I suppose?"

  
  


Kento frowned. "Of course with real weapons. You need the edge sparring with real weapons give you. We can't afford to screw this up, and practicing with plastic weapons is not going to help us."

  
  


Cye huffed at this remark. "Oh, and you think getting yourself killed by one of your best friends is not going to screw things up?"

  
  


"Don't twist my words, Cye." Kento threatened darkly. Things between the two of them had been tense over the last couple of weeks but this was escalating into a full fledged fight, something Kento wasn't sure if he wanted to avoid or not.

  
  


Cye turned grim. "I am not twisting your words Kento. I am only telling you the truth."

  
  


"Oh yes, you being the Warrior of Trust. You don't even know how to lie, so of course you would say that!"

  
  


"And what exactly does that mean, Kento?" Cye asked with his eyes narrowed. 

  
  


Kento, being reckless plunged ahead. "Just that you always think you know what is best for everyone. You think you see everything but you_ don't_ Cye. You just don't. You are as blind as a bat in some departments. Yet, you still insist on focusing on everyone else's faults. You should take a good long look at your own!!"

  
  


Cye had hit him then and not gently either. Kento sported a bruise on his cheek that marked where Cye's knuckles had come into contact with his flesh. "If that's how you feel Kento, then fine. I'll go. You can kill yourself for all I care!" Cye stormed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Grabbing his keys, he slid behind the wheel of his silver car and left the mansion in a cloud of dust. 

  
  


******What will I do?**

**You know, I'm only half without you.**

**How will I make it through?**

Kento stood with his mouth hanging open. "Cye, that's not what I meant. Oh man." Kento ran his hands nervously through his hair as he watched the silver car streak out of sight. "DAMN it all, anyway!" He raced down the stairs and ran into Rowen, who was coming in from his afternoon jog.

  
  


"Woah, Kento. Where's the fire?" Rowen glanced at the bigger man, before taking a startled step backwards when he saw the red mark on Kento's cheek. Reaching up, he gently touched it, but Kento flinched away. 

"Don't Rowen."

  
  


Rowen sighed. "You two fighting again?"

  
  


Kento nodded ashamed. 

  
  


"What was it this time?"

  
  


"He's mad because Ryo and I were sparring with real weapons and I got cut. He started to fuss over me, which ticked me off, and I said some things that I shouldn't have."

  
  


Rowen raised his eyebrows in question but let it drop. "Well, where is he? I'll talk to him."

  
  


Kento groaned. "He's not here. I really upset him, Rowen. He . . . left."

  
  


"He WHAT?!!" Rowen was incredulous. Cye never got this upset. Not with any of them and most definitely not with Kento. Grabbing Kento's hand, he pulled the bigger man outside with him. "Come on. We have to find him."

  
  


The two of them found Ryo and Sage in the backyard talking quietly. Rowen told them what had happened and the four of them started to look for Cye, to no avail. ~

  
  


Kento slipped out of his memories as he gazed upon a portrait of the five of them and White Blaze. They were smiling at Mia behind the camera. Studying it, he realized that it was taken the year they first became Ronin Warriors. Right after they had found each other in fact. More tears slipped down his face and Kento hurled the frame across the room, watching in idle fascination as the glass shattered upon hitting the wall. The picture floated to the ground, a slight tear down the middle. Right where Cye was in the photo. 

  
  


**If only tears could bring you back to me.**

**If only love could find a way. Find a way.**

**What I would do,******

  
  


Another crash was heard from the upstairs bedroom and Ryo winced. He wondered briefly what it was that Kento had broken this time. Pulling away from Sage's embrace, he started for the stairs again, when Sage grabbed his wrist pulling him forcefully back down the stairs. "Sa-Sage? What are you doing? I need to go and check on him."

  
  


Sage shook his head. "No, Ryo. He needs to vent, and you would only be in his way. Let him calm down some, and then I'll go up and check on him. Kay?"

  
  


Ryo started to shake his head no, when a new voice interjected itself into the conversation. "He's right, you know."

Ryo swivelled around to find a very tired and disheveled looking Rowen standing in the doorway holding a very wet and bedraggled form. "Oh My GOD! CYE!!!" 

  
  


Ryo rushed to Rowen's side and pulled the limp figure loose from Rowen's numb grip.

  
  


Sage looked at the archer in disapproval, but with relief evident in his violet eyes. "You were supposed to be resting" he accused the archer.

  
  


Rowen shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't sleep, so I went looking for him again." Rowen coughed slightly as a shiver ran down his spine. 

  
  


Sage clucked disapprovingly as he led Rowen over next to the fire. He wrapped a blanket around the boy's shoulders and then turned to regard Cye and Ryo. "Is he all right, Ryo?"

  
  


Ryo raised his tear streaked eyes to Sage's and shook his head. 

  
  


******What I would give, if you return to me. Return to me **

**Someday, Somehow, Someway.**

**If my tears could bring you back to me.******

  
  


********Kento heard Ryo's yell and came running out of the bedroom, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the still form on the couch and Ryo crying silently in Sage's arms. The archer was beside Cye's form, holding his hand as if willing life back into the lifeless form. Kento felt like he was drowning as he watched the scene before him unfold. Stumbling from his stupor, he headed for the stairs. Grasping the rail in a strangle hold, his hand white knuckled, he began to descend the steps. An unreal quality reached for him and he felt a slight buzzing sound in his head. He had almost reached the bottom of the stairs, when a soft voice startled him, causing him to fall forward. He landed on his knees at the bottom of the stairs.****

  
  


****Cye stared down at his love and sighed. He hadn't meant to scare him, but he guessed seeing him on the couch, and then hearing his voice coming from behind him would startle even the most stead fast of warriors. Kento was definitely steadfast, but he always seemed to come unhinged when he was around Cye for some reason. Trying again, he called softly "Kento?"

  
  


Kento looked up at Cye on the stairs and felt more tears slide down his face. "Cye?" his voice wavered.

Cye nodded happily as Kento bounded back up the stairs and threw his arms around his slender waist. 

  
  


"Oh God, I thought I'd lost you. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset Cye. I - I love you." 

  
  


******I've cried you an ocean, if you'd sail on home again. **

**Raise of emotions, will carry you. I know they can**

**Just let love guide you**

  
  


Cye smiled sardonically._ Oh how I have wished to hear those words._ But now it was too late. Turning Kento toward him, he lifted Kento's tear streaked face to his and softly kissed those lips he had been wanting to kiss for so long. "Don't cry over me love. I am happy. But you must be strong. The others . . . they need you. Now more than ever." Cye felt himself flicker and he groaned. _Please just a little more time?_ he cried silently to which the only response was an even more insistent tug. He could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes as he looked down at his friends and at the man in his arms. He flickered once more and he felt Kento stiffen. Cye realized that Kento knew.

  
  


Kento looked up at the Cye on the steps before slowly turning back around and saw once more that Cye was still on the couch. Whirling around, he watched Cye flicker again. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he asked "You're dead aren't you?"

  
  


Cye didn't know how to answer that. By all rights, he should be dead. His body was testament to that, but yet, he was still here in spirit form. He wondered if there was a way back but shook the thought off. If there was, then he wouldn't feel as if he was being sawed in half. "Kento, I honestly don't know. One minute I was laying in Rowen's arms and the next I was floating. So, yes, I guess I am dead. Though I wish I weren't. 

****

**And your heart will chart the course**

**Soon you will be drifting**

**To the arms of your true north**

  
  


********Kento stood with his mouth hanging open as he gazed at his one true love. He could feel the truth behind Cye's words, but he refused to believe it**. **He would not believe it. Turning from the apparition on the stairs he headed for the still form on the couch. 

  
  


Cye let the tears fall as Kento turned away from him. "Goodbye, my love."

  
  


Kento looked up just as Cye's spirit shimmered one last time and vanished. He screamed, feeling as if a part of himself had just disappeared and in reality that was the truth. They were two sides of the same coin and now there was only emptiness where Cye should have been. Kento in desperation, grabbed Cye's limp form and cradled it close. He placed a feather light kiss on the other boy's forehead as his tears became stronger, coursing over his face to fall unheeded onto Cye's cheeks.

  
  


******Look in my eyes **

**You'll see a million tears have gone by**

**And still they're not dry**

  
  


Ryo looked at his other two friends before he turned his eyes back to the distraught Kento's shaking form. "Kento?" he called tentatively, but Kento did not answer him. 

  
  


Sage shook his head as he watched Kento rock back and forth with Cye's body still in his arms. Reaching out, he touched the bigger man on the shoulder. 

  
  


Kento turned to Sage with a dazed look on his face. "He . . . he's gone. I-I couldn't stop him. He . . . . he left me. He left us. Oh God, what am I going to do without him?"

  
  


"Shhhh, Kento. It'll be alright." Rowen tried to pull Kento into his embrace but he wanted no part in it. 

  
  


"No, I won't accept this. YOU HEAR ME!!!! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!!! You bring him back. Bring him back!!! Damn you!!" Kento collapsed near the couch still holding Cye. What he never noticed was a faint flicker of movement coming from the still form, but Ryo did. ****

  
  


******If only tears could bring you back to me.**

**If only love could find a way. Find a way.**

**What I would do, **

  
  


Ryo blinked as he stared at Cye's form. He could have sworn he just saw the boy move but that wasn't possible, was it? As he watched, his eyes widened further when he saw Cye's hand twitch again and a soft blue glow was surrounding Cye's body. "Ke-Kento?" he stuttered. 

  
  


Kento raised his tear streaked face away from Cye's throat and he gasped as he saw the blue glow intensifying. 

  
  


The four Ronins shielded their eyes as the light reached blinding proportions; reopening them again, they saw a sight that made their mouths all drop open. Cye was blinking inquisitively at them. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked innocently.

  
  


Kento wiped the tears from his eyes as he gathered the smaller man into his arms. "Cye, you're alright."

  
  


"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

  
  


"You mean you don't remember?" Rowen asked from his position next to the couch.

  
  


******What I would give, if you return to me. Return to me. **

**Someday, Somehow, Someway.**

**If my tears could bring you back to me.**

  
  


Cye turned to the air Ronin and regarded him solemnly, with his brow furrowed in thought. "The last thing I remember is arguing with Kento and then leaving the mansion. I was upset and was driving too fast. I remember approaching the hairpin turn near the reef and thinking that I needed to slow down but . . ." Cye raised panicked eyes to his friends. "Did I go over the cliff?"

  
  


"Yeah Cye, you did. Or at least your car did. We are not sure what exactly happened to you. You were not in the car when we found it."

  
  


Cye looked at Ryo oddly. "Then how did I get back here?"

  
  


"I found you this morning Cye. You were unconscious on the beach, but I don't know how you got there. You weren't there yesterday when we looked for you."

  
  


Cye raised his head sharply. "Yesterday?"

  
  


Ryo ran his hands through his hair nervously. "Um, yeah Cye. You have been missing for two days now." 

  
  


"Two days?" Cye asked incredulously. "What have I been doing for two days?"

  
  


"We don't know, love. We are just glad that you are back safe and sound. I'm glad that you're back." Kento said quietly.

  
  


Cye started, finally registered that he was in Kento's arms. He smiled to himself. _This feels so right. Like I belong here._ Reaching up a hand, he wiped away the crystalline moisture that was on Kento's cheeks. "Love, you're crying. Why are you crying?"

  
  


"I-I'm crying because I thought that I had lost you. I love you Cye Mouri and I don't ever intend to let you go." Kento didn't care that the others were there when he announced his love for Cye. Ryo and Sage were already very open about their relationship and Rowen, well . . . Kento wasn't really sure who Rowen was in love with, though he had an idea of whom. Pulling Cye closer to him, he kissed the water Ronin soundly on the lips. 

  
  


**I'll hold you close and shout the words I only whispered before. **

**For one more chance **

**For one last dance **

**This side of me I will not ignore******

****Cye sighed into the kiss. _This is heaven_._ I am in Heaven._

  
  


Kento broke into his thoughts. "No love, this isn't heaven. Heaven is having you be with me till the end of time. I love you" he whispered again in Cye's ear.

  
  


"I love you too, Kento." Cye smiled softly when he felt Kento pick him up. Kento carried the smaller boy upstairs to their room. Cye let his eyes drift closed. He was asleep before they ever reached the top of the stairs.

  
  


Kento smiled down at the auburn-haired boy. Their fight long forgotten. He had admitted his love and Cye returned it. That was all that mattered. It didn't even matter that Cye didn't remember everything that had happened in the last couple of days, as long as they stayed together they could survive anything. Kento laid his love down on the bed and soon fell asleep next to him, thanking whatever deity that granted his wish by bringing Cye back to him. 

****

**If only tears could bring you back to me.**

**If only love could find a way. Find a way.**

**What I would do, **

  
  


****Ryo looked at Sage and Rowen wordlessly as they watched Kento carry the exhausted British boy up to the bedroom. Sighing, he sat down on the couch with a happy smile on his face. "Well, Kento sure is happy" he said mildly.

  
  


"Yeah. I would be too, if my love was finally accepted and reciprocated."

  
  


Sage glanced at the archer sharply, an unreadable expression on his face before he turned back to Ryo. "You ok?"

  
  


Ryo blinked sleepy eyes up at him. "Oh sure. Just tired is all. Worrying about Cye has exhausted me somewhat."

  
  


Rowen snorted.

  
  


Sage swivelled around and leveled a glare at the other boy.

  
  


Rowen put his hands up in a defensive posture. "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I guess I am just tired too."

  
  


Sage knew there was more to Rowen's behavior than he was letting on, but at the moment he was in no mood to explore those feelings. He was just glad that Cye was safe and that things could go back to normal. Or as normal as any other day in the Ronin household. Turning back to Ryo, he held out his hand to the raven-haired youth. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

  
  


Ryo took the proffered hand and allowed himself to be pulled from the couch. Turning to look at Rowen's miserable and bedraggled form, he smiled softly as he held out his other hand, the one that Sage was not holding. "Come on Rowen. You need to go to bed too. Besides a nice hot bath would probably do you some good too."

  
  


Rowen looked at the offered hand and thought to himself '_why not?'_ Grasping Ryo's hand, the three boys headed for the upstairs, safe in the knowledge that Cye was unharmed and would be there to greet them in the morning.****

  
  


**What I would give, if you return to me. Return to me. **

**Someday, Somehow, Someway.**

**If my tears could bring you back. Bring you back. To me.**

   [1]: mailto:bhollan2@hotmail.com.



End file.
